Although nonwoven webs of pulp fibers are known to be absorbent, nonwoven webs made entirely of pulp fibers may be undesirable for certain applications such as, for example, heavy duty wipers because they lack strength and abrasion resistance. In the past, pulp fiber webs have been externally reinforced by application of binders. For example, binders may be printed onto one or more sides of a wet laid web of pulp fibers to provide an absorbent wiper having strength and abrasion resistance. Typically, such externally reinforced wipers have contained up to about 25 percent, by weight, binder. Such high levels of binders can add expense and leave streaks during use which may render a surface unsuitable for certain applications such as, for example, automobile painting. Binders may also be leached out when such externally reinforced wipers are used with certain volatile or semi-volatile solvents.
Pulp fibers and/or pulp fiber webs have also- been combined with materials such as, for example, nonwoven spunbonded webs, meltblown webs, scrim materials, and textile materials. One known technique for combining these materials is by hydraulic entangling. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,467 to Suskind discloses a high-strength nonwoven fabric made of a mixture of wood pulp and textile fibers entangled with a continuous filament base web.
Laminates of pulp fibers with textiles and/or nonwoven webs are disclosed in Canadian Patent No. 841,398 to Shambelan. According to that patent, high pressure jet streams of water may be used to entangle an untreated paper layer with base webs such as, for example, a continuous filament web.
European patent application 128,667 discloses an entangled composite fabric having an upper and lower surface. The upper surface is disclosed as having been formed of a printed re-pulpable paper sheet. The other surface is disclosed as having been formed from a base textile layer which may be, for example, a continuous filament nonwoven web. According to that patent application, the layers are joined by entangling the fibers of the pulp layer with those of the base layer utilizing columnar jets of water.
While these references are of interest to those practicing water-jet entanglement of fibrous materials, they do not address the need for a high pulp content nonwoven composite fabric which has strength and abrasion resistance and which may be used as a high strength wiper. There is still a need for an inexpensive high strength wiper which is able to quickly absorb several times its weight in water, aqueous liquid or oil. There is also a need for a high pulp content reinforced wiper which contains a substantial proportion of low-average fiber length pulp and which is able to quickly absorb several times its weight in water, aqueous liquid or oil. A need exists for a high pulp content composite fabric that can be used as a wiper or as a fluid distribution layer and/or absorbent component of an absorbent personal care product. There is also a need for a practical method of making a high pulp content nonwoven composite fabric. This need also extends to a method of making such a composite fabric which contains a substantial proportion of low-average fiber length pulp. Meeting this need is important since it is both economically and environmentally desirable to substitute low-average fiber length secondary (i.e., recycled) fiber pulp for high-quality virgin wood fiber pulp and still provide a high pulp content composite fabric that can be used as a wiper or as a fluid distribution layer and/or absorbent component of an absorbent personal care product.